The Maelstrom of Mr L
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: Post-SPM: Luigi is suffering greatly from the traumatic events of Super Paper Mario and experiencing two brainwashings. He struggles with his identity and is hearing voices. He fears he will lose control of the inner turmoil, and that chaos will overturn his life. Finding himself a mere puppet once again, Luigi must redeem himself. Rated T for dark themes, violence, and death.
1. Prologue

Prologue

No matter how many times the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was kidnapped, it always amazed Luigi how quickly the status quo was reinstated upon her safe return. The near-apocalypse, having been thwarted by the heroes of light, barely rustled the leaves within the kingdom. There was no trace of extra fear or anxiety within the small and almost infantile villagers. Even Mario, who had seen his latest companion disappear, who had fought against his brainwashed brother, who went to the afterlife, and who saw the destruction of an entire world was unfazed.

Luigi trembled.

He hadn't left his house in months.

Mario had mentioned something to him about it, but Luigi had instantly brushed him off. Inconvincible, he mostly remained in his room.

He constantly heard a voice in the back of his head.

Though he didn't remember being Mr. L, it appeared his alter ego still haunted him to this day. Never before had the green-clad plumber experienced this level of internal conflict. He cursed the day he had ever wished for excitement in his dull life. Playing second banana to his brother was better than being part of the evil that nearly wiped out all of the worlds and life itself from existence. Anything was.

Today, Mario defeated Bowser once again in returned victorious to the house they shared. He had offered Luigi a slice of Peach's famous cake.

 _Everytime you try to be heroic you fail._

 _Remember the wedding?_

 _Remember trying to rescue the goombas?_

 _Remember when Dimentio blew you up?_

He shuddered again

"Bro," Mario opened the bedroom door, letting in a stream of dim light. "Can we talk?"

Luigi sat up. "What is it?" He noticed that Mario was wringing his gloved hands. This couldn't be good.

"I think maybe we should go talk to Dr. Toadley tomorrow."

Though not the brightest man in the world, Mario could at least tell that Luigi was struggling with something.

"Nah, why would you—"

"Something's wrong!" Mario interrupted. "You look like you haven't slept in months, and I'm worried. You never come to kart races or games, and never leave this room. Princess Daisy is worried about you and asked me about you today."

This was met with silence.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Mario said in a soft tone.

Luigi nodded.

 _No you can't._

 _He didn't even recognize you._

 _He doesn't care._

 _It's all an act for his image._

Mario's lips formed a slight smile, satisfied. "Okay, bro."

"I'm gonna sleep, I'm tired," Luigi said.

Mario's smile wavered, but he left nonetheless. "Goodnight, Luigi."

And Luigi shut his eyes, embracing the darkness.

 _Remember this well, as long as you are alive, the chaos can always come back, Mr. L._


	2. Chapter 1: The Clinic

Boos used to be the most haunting thing in Luigi's life—King Boo being the most terrifying. Imagine for a second that you've lost control of your body, of your mind, of your whole identity. And that you're conscious through all of it. Your mind represses it all to protect yourself, but then it all comes rushing back. Bags, nearly as dark as the mask the brainwashed Luigi had worn, now formed under his blue eyes. The color had drained from Luigi's face, perhaps from the lack of sun. The pudge in his lower stomach had dissipated, making his overalls sag in the middle. He had developed a bit of a tremor, and now wore two long-sleeve shirts just to keep warm.

"Let's-a go!" Mario called, knocking loudly on Luigi's door. "The appointment is in fifteen minutes."

He was meeting with Dr. Toadley today.

While he was mostly known for being a physician, the doctor also specialized in psychology, hypnotism, and rehabilitation.

 _We deserve to be free. Don't do anything to waste our potential._

Luigi rubbed at his arms, and nodded to himself.

The only strange behavior Mario had seen was the fact that he had become a recluse. As long as he didn't say anything regrettable, he would be fine.

"Let me be in control then," he said under his breath.

There was a beat of silence in his head.

 _Don't screw it up, then._

The constant throbbing in his brain let up a little. Every second of his life, his thoughts and actions seemed to be at gunpoint. The threat of his alter ego loomed gravely over the younger Mario brother at all times. It didn't even sound like his voice most of the time. He couldn't even pinpoint the exact day it began. Since the day they saved the worlds, he had always had a headache. He had assumed its origin was the explosions he endured along with the multiple brainwashings. But gradually, his darker thoughts began developing a unique voice. A voice that was not Luigi's or within his control. And from there it—

They arrived at Dr. Toadley's clinic. Everything seemed so sterile and bright. The purple glossy floors reflected the fluorescent lights, and Luigi could barely see without squinting.

"You look pale," Mario commented, concern furrowing his thick brows. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh, just a little headache."

If Mario wasn't satisfied with that answer, he didn't let on. A toad nurse walked past the green-clad plumber and went up to his more famous brother.

"Mr. Mario! What brings you here? I hope all is well!"

"Yeah! I'm well, the appointment is for my brother." He gestured to Luigi.

 _Bet you she doesn't remember your name._

Luigi sighed, the blank look on her face told the same tale. Suddenly, he couldn't help it. "That's right, Toadella! _Nice to see you again._ "

She went red in the face. Toadella looked to Mario, as if to pass a message to him. Without his permission, Luigi felt his mouth form a smirk.

 _They'll remember your name when—_

Suddenly, Luigi clapped his hands. "Dr. Toadley must be surprised to see both of the Mario bros. Today, only probably expecting little old Luigi. Is the doctor ready for us?"

The stunned toad glanced down at her clipboard. "Yes, yes, come this way!"

 _Didn't it make you angry that you know all of these toads' names, and they all look the same and dress the same, and there are two human plumbers and they can't be bothered to learn yours?_

"That's rude." Luigi whispered to himself.

Dr. Toadley was truly an enigma. He was the highest revered doctor in the kingdom, and yet he often turned to the occult to get his diagnoses through.

 _I've changed my mind...heh, or our mind. I'm taking over, you're not smart enough to handle this._

Luigi crossed his arms. _Handle what, exactly?_ He rubbed his forehead with the heel of a gloved palm.

 _If I go down, you're going with me._

 _ **Snap.**_

The sound made him visibly startle, and he felt the heat rush to his face. Mario gave him a concerned look, but fortunately they were cut off when Dr. Toadley cried out a nonsensical word. The two brothers walked through the door, leaving the nurse behind them. Dr. Toadley faced his crystal ball, his back to the duo.

"GRAVE ILLNESS!"

The brothers stood there patiently. Eventually Dr. Toadley would elaborate. They hoped. Well, maybe Mario hoped.

"Did I say a grave illness? Yes I did. And is it affecting the green one? Yes it is. Will there be catastrophic events to follow if it is not treated? Yes, absolutely."

Even if Luigi wasn't fighting with his alter ego on a daily basis, he imagined his head would be hurting just from listening to this guy speak.

 _What a quack._

" _QUACK?"_ Dr. Toadley spun around, pointing his finger at Luigi. "Did you call me a quack? Yes you did. Does this offend me? Yes it does." He crossed his arms like a petulant child.

Mario looked like the picture of confusion. "I didn't hear anything…"

"Perhaps I imagined it...maybe I did." He eyed Luigi with what could only be perceived as suspicion.

 _You need to be quiet. I won't get rid of you, but if you don't shut up, he's gonna do some wacky stuff on us._

Luigi once again felt a release of pressure.

"Doctor, my brother never leaves our house, and he barely eats."

"He has left today, it appears."

"This is the first time in months. I'm worried."

Luigi cleared his throat. "I just like to live a boring life, Mario. I've had a little too much excitement, heh."

Mario frowned.

"Are you interested in my therapy or hypnosis services?" Dr. Toadley asked.

"No thank you." Luigi said.

Mario faced him. "Yes, Luigi, I think you need to—"

"SILENCE!" Dr. Toadley demanded. "I cannot force him." In a mumble he said "It's against the law."

MML

They went back to the house.

"At least call Daisy." Mario muttered.

 _Right, because what you need right now is a woman who constantly toys with your heart. Great advice._

"She doesn't—!" Luigi cut himself off, realizing that Mario was still in the room. "Uh...she doesn't want me to call her."

"Why are you being like this?" Mario said, raising his voice. Luigi had never known his brother to take on such a tone. "She misses you! Everyone's worried about you!"

"Most people have no idea who I even AM!" Luigi yelled back.

 _That's right._

" _You_ didn't even recognize me when all that changed was my CLOTHES!"

 _Give it to him._

Mario grabbed his arm. "Luigi, your voice sounded different and you had a mask on. You acted nothing like yourself then."

"Like MYSELF? And what would that be like? Cowardly, anxious, INFERIOR TO HIS BROTHER?"

 _Just a little more. You can do this. Let go, Luigi._

Mario suddenly hugged him. " _No_. No, no, no. That's not how I see you, bro. That's not what I meant. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

 _Remember when he didn't even hesitate to attack you when Dimentio combined with you?_

"I was so afraid, I'd lose you." Mario said, blinking back tears.

 _Yeah, then he'd need a new sidekick. Don't buy into this._

"I'm sorry, Mario. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'll call Daisy tomorrow. Let's just forget about this, okay?"

Mario lingered in the embrace, but slowly released his brother. "I love you, bro."

"Love you too, Mario.

 _No, no, silly. You have to denounce love. This time, instead of being Mario's backup, you are to bring about the backup plan. Don't fail us, now._


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Flame

_A single page ripples through the air, having been torn from its spine. It would be fitting that it should befall on a spineless man to do its bidding. Life does have the tendency to replicate art and is always fond of the various forms of irony. How it favors the underdog, and how it finds a scapegoat in every situation. Lady Fate herself has concentrated so much potential into a creature most would consider shabby or cowardly. But of course the best rulers are those who are nothing more than puppets. And it will be the puppetmaster, who fears not death or demise who will rise from the depths of banishment. The puppetmaster who left behind a part of himself, knowing he could attach himself to the weakest link and feed off of it. The puppetmaster, an avid reader, who knew about this page._

 _The one who had torn it from its book, just in case._

 _There is no such thing as being overly-prepared._

MML

Luigi had that dream again.

 _And the man in green, with his companions, will choose the sacrifice. The one dearest to his heart. And he will summon Chaos once more over the remains, should he choose. And if he refuse, he shall be consumed by himself, wasting away into darkness, unsalvageable._

"Stop saying that." Luigi gritted his teeth. Mr. L, or Dimentio, or whatever voice was in his head recited that stupid "prophecy" every day upon his waking for at least a month.

 _Do you want to just waste away? Because I assure you, it won't be painless._

Luigi scoffed. "The worlds would be better off without me. Believe me."

 _Have you considered the idea of starting over?_

"No, but I have considered quitting early."

 _I do seem to recall that._

"What're you—oh."

Luigi pulled his sleeve up to his elbow. Three deep slashes were scabbing shut. His attempt to be free from the prison of his own mind had been thwarted by what was most likely protective magic. From what he understood, the dormant shadow of the Chaos Heart lived within him, which meant a part of Dimentio was inside of him too. When he and Dimentio were combined, it seemed that some of that never quite left, along with his own alter ego from Nastasia's initial brainwashing. It was just absolute turmoil every day. Each passing day was a battle for his own autonomy.

Three slashes for three voices.

Although, Dimentio was the main voice who troubled him so. Mr. L had always been a part of Luigi on the subconscious level. He was the little devil on the shoulder. He was the voice that reminded Luigi to be assertive. He was the one who let Luigi be confident from time to time. Until the day Nastasia changed him into a filterless villain. Luigi knew that his unwanted guests were weak. They relied on _him_ for their survival. They needed _him_ to fulfill the prophecy. And as long as he did not give in, he would be fine.

He would be fine.

He would be fine.

He picked up the phone and dialed Princess Daisy's number.

"Hello?" It was the princess' voice.

"Hi, Daisy."

There was silence. She was probably mad.

"It's been awhile, huh?" Luigi said.

"It has." Her tone was cold. A sinking feeling filled Luigi's heart.

"Daisy, I…"

" _What_ , Luigi? You decided to ignore me for over a month? You left on some adventure and never called me again?"

 _And she refuses to be your girlfriend but strings you along. You're her date for everything. You were there for her on many late nights. You show her all of the love and affection a man can muster and yet she won't acknowledge you. Why? Because of potential gossip? Because she's ASHAMED of you._

"I just assumed you were still ashamed of me."

" _What?"_

"Didn't you turn me down? Didn't you tell me that I'm no prince?"

" _Luigi—"_

"You told me you wanted to be "only friends" and then you kissed me!"

"But, that was—"

"A _mistake,_ I remember! Don't you think I remember? And yet you expect me to just be friends with you when I've told you over and over that I—"

"I know," Daisy was clearly sobbing now. "I've been a terrible friend. I just...I'm just not ready. If we start courting, I'm not ready for all of the new expectations from my people and from my parents. You're an amazing man, Luigi, but you're still...technically...a commoner by Sarasaland Law. It's just really complicated."

"Years ago, weren't you courting my brother?" Luigi spat.

There was more silence.

 _Good, Luigi. Good._

Then he heard more sniffles and her struggles to compose herself. "That was s-s-so long ago, Luigi!" She let out a sob. "I was so much...younger t-then and it didn't matter who I courted. W-w-when my parents stepped down, everything fell…" she paused to take a deep breath. "Everything fell on me. I'm the sole ruler now. With Mario, you _know_ it was nothing. We kissed once and had a few dates. That was _it."_

"Well, I'm too busy to keep you as a friend, Daisy. Ever consider that? I just stopped an apocalypse, do you think I have time to make sure I'm playing _your_ game the way _you_ want?"

He slammed the phone down.

 _Yes. It really seems that you—_

" _Don't!"_

 _Love her ~_

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna get us sent to an asylum where _you_ belong." Luigi picked up the dagger he kept hidden in his desk drawer. "I'd be no good to you, mute."

 _Aha ha ha ha ha! Clever, but all it'll do is cause you pain. Or have you forgotten your new healing powers?_

"Won't it hurt you too?" Luigi growled, clenching his fist around the handle.

 _Can you hurt a shadow by stabbing it?_

"Maybe we should find out…"

Suddenly there was a knock at Luigi's door.

"Luigi, who are you talking to?" It was Mario. The green-clad plumber, hands trembling, set the dagger back into its hiding spot.

"I was just finishing up my call with Daisy!"

"Oh, good!" The relief was evident in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going for a kart ride with Peach, do you two want to come along?"

"No, no. I don't think today is a good day for us. Another time."

"Okay, bro! I'm glad you seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah, it helped to just get out of the house. Thanks, bro!"

 _Good man. And don't you dare threaten me again. I'll make every last breath of your life miserable if you pull that again._

 _I'm already miserable_

 _Heh, then maybe you should grow a backbone. Yessss._

 _I'm not killing anyone._

 _Then perhaps you should let go and let your new big brothers handle it, Luigi. It must be such a burden._

Luigi threw himself down on his bed and sobbed. Images of bloody, gouged loved ones filled his head. He shuddered. Why was this happening to him? Why was he being punished?

 _You just had to be a hero, didn't you?_

"I'm no villain."

 _HMMMmmmm, perhaps not yet, or not anymore. Is the future not a 'blank page'? A ha ha ha ha._

Luigi could not even recognize his reflection. He turned on his radio and began to play the loudest music he could find. Just for internal silence. If he could have peace of mind for just a few minutes, maybe he could feel sane again. He let himself move to the music.

" _ **Daisy, may I have this dance?"**_

" _ **Of course, that's why I invited you after all."**_

 _ **And they floated across the dance floor with newfound grace. Her ballgown fluttering over the floor. She would duck her head gracefully to be turned under Luigi's arm. It was a waltz. Though occasionally clumsy, Luigi was a skilled dancer, and it appeared Daisy was as well. Though she wasn't as poised as Peach, she had a certain charm to her. She had a way of getting exactly what she wanted.**_

 _ **At nightfall, she had led him to her castle.**_

" _ **Daisy, I have something to tell you."**_

" _ **Don't tell me you love me, Luigi. Please, don't." There were tears in her eyes.**_

" _ **But why?"**_

" _ **I'm a princess, I can't just…I just can't."**_

" _ **Oh great explanation."**_

" _ **It's just not that simple. If we're wed...you wouldn't handle it well. Ruling,**_

 _ **I mean."**_

 _ **She was twiddling her thumbs in an unladylike way.**_

" _ **Since when has that mattered?"**_

" _ **I'm just...not ready…I can't be a queen."**_

" _ **Who said anything about marriage?"**_

" _ **Courtship can not go longer than a year by Sarasaland law. And I don't see us breaking up before then. I don't want to lose you, Luigi, and I'm not ready."**_

" _ **Why can't you just change the law?"**_

" _ **It was created by my parents, and I cannot change it as princess. As queen, you know there are so many more restrictions. I can't go to parties anymore or races, I can't spend recreational time. I have to produce at least one heir, and my role politically gets changed. It's just too much for me right now, and a year from right now will be too soon."**_

" _ **I'll wait for you, Daisy. I'll wait for you to be ready."**_

 _ **Daisy kissed him on the head. And then she led him to the bed.**_

 _ **This was nearly a year ago to this day. The day their courtship technically began. But it was of course, a filthy secret.**_

Luigi sighed as the song ended.

 _Ah, so that's what happened. You hadn't let me get all the way into that memory._

"Pervert." Luigi muttered.

 _What was that? At least I'm not living a lie! So you two are an item, it seems. Then you're breaking the law. If anyone finds out, she'll be dethroned, can you possibly do that to your love?_

"Well, clearly our "courtship" which was never official, ended today. Remember when I ignored her for months and hung up on her?"

 _Perhaps you should put her out of her misery. It seems like you hold her near and dear to your heart—_

" _Shut up!_ Never! I could never hurt Daisy!"

 _Ah, but isn't that what you just did?_

"I—"

 _Come now, Mr. L. It's time to grow a spine. Haven't you considered that what you've already done may qualify as courtship? Haven't you considered that the rule is unchangeable with the influence of...magic? Haven't you considered that magic can't be fooled?_

"Her parents are human." He said ignoring the fact that the voice had called him Mr. L.

 _It's not hard to find someone to bind the rule to magic._

Luigi picked a new song to listen to, and opened a window. He needed some air. Surely the manipulative voice couldn't be right.


	4. Chapter 3: Restart of Darkness

_That princess is going to be your downfall._

"What?" Luigi couldn't help but ask aloud.

 _She's coming over today, yes?_

Chills ran down Luigi's spine. She was indeed visiting. For the first time in awhile, he wanted to leave. To escape. He couldn't let Daisy see him like this.

Luigi's left fist was thrust down upon the desk.

 _We can't have you leaving, can we?_

 _Today is farrrr too important._

 _I want to be free._

Luigi flinched, and rubbed the wounded hand with his unharmed one. He had bruises all over his thighs from where he had been forced to punch himself.

There was a knock at the door. Time seemed to slow down as Luigi began his descent to the main floor. The tick of the grandfather clock in the corner seemed to be getting louder and louder. He wished he could cover his ears. Just run to a corner and hold onto himself for dear life. He knew the princess was on the other end of that door. _Go on, now. It's time._

"Hi, Daisy."

"Hey, Luigi. Thank you for having me."

Luigi nodded.

After a beat of silence, Luigi found himself leading her to his bedroom. There was silence except for the sound of footsteps and the ticking of the clock. Closing the door behind him, he offered her the stool by his desk. Then he sat upon his bed. Far from the desk. This much he could control.

 _Ah, she looks even more beautiful than in your memory. But don't fret for a second about your aching heart. I'm sure that dagger will do the trick on her._

 _No._

When his guest looked to the side, Luigi slammed the heel of his hand against his head in defiance.

 _Point taken, but it's best to rip the bandage off, yes?_

 _No._

 _My, my, my! So serious!_

"Luigi, there's something important we need to talk about." Daisy said, looking at him with concern.

"Is it about our courtship?"

Daisy blinked. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and her dress rode up to her shin. "Yes."

"So it _did_ count." Luigi narrowed his eyebrows.

 _She's using you, Luigi._

 _For what?_

 _She hasn't told you about the true nature of the courtship, because after finding out, she began plotting to kill you._

 _That can't...It can't be!_

Daisy nodded. "I'm sorry, Luigi. I didn't realize. I thought that as long as we weren't public it...wouldn't…"

"But they bound it with magic."

Daisy went pale. "Y-yes. How did you…"

"Does it matter? So what do we do?"

"I don't know...I—"

"Well, how do we break up?"

The flow of conversation suddenly slowed. Tension filled the air, and Luigi could feel his own breathing became labored. Adrenaline coursed through his body, his ears were pounding. He was shaking yet again, more intensely than usual. Eyes hardened with rage, he could see that the princess was wringing her hands. As if she could possibly hope to squeeze the sins she had committed out of her body like drops of peachy peach juice. But it was too late for her. And then after giving her lower lip a bite, she opened her mouth again.

"Well...that's not...that's not possible, I think."

 _She is stringing you along. You're but a puppet to her._

 _How could she do this to me? I love her._

"Why? Didn't you end it with Mario after like a few weeks?"

Daisy hesitated. "Mario and I weren't... _you know_."

 _Intimate._

Luigi blushed. "But I thought you said _no strings_! That was _your_ rule!"

"Apparently it...it...my parents cursed me, Luigi! It's not my fault." Daisy shuddered. "It's so cruel, and they explained it wrong to me until I asked about it."

 _How charming, you consummated the courtship! And here I thought it only applied to marriage._

"So...what happens if I don't marry you?" Luigi asked.

"I don't...know." Daisy moved to his side at the bed. "I don't know how this happened. I was so careless. I just fell for you, and I wasn't supposed to. I _wanted_ you, Luigi. I just wanted to have you once. And here we are, nearly a year later having essentially the same conversation. I'm not ready to be a queen, Luigi. But I'm also not ready to face the consequences of breaking this stupid courtship rule."

"How do you know this isn't all a lie?" Luigi countered.

Daisy pulled off her left glove. She held her hand in front of Luigi's face. "Do you see it?" There were two Xes and a single I on her left ring finger. "It's been counting down since there were three Xes. And the anniversary of...our first is coming up."

 _A HA HA HA HA HA HA! Luigi, you selective pacifist! Do you know what this means? Ah, no it couldn't be. Her parents wouldn't kill her for not being wed. She must be here trying to end your game, you fool! Why not kill the princess right here and now? It'll be easy._

 _She wouldn't...She…_

 _She had no trouble tossing you aside after you professed your love. Now she's here to save herself._

"Luigi," Daisy started.

Luigi rose and walked over to the desk. His back faced the drawer. It was as if he were in a trance,

"I don't know what to do, Luigi. If I don't do this, my family could lose power and Sarasaland will become a free-for-all."

 **Luigi, you're a burden yet again. I should end you right here.**

His trembling hand hovered by the drawer.

 _That's right, Luigi! Kill her first._

"And, I'm not ready to be queen, but I can't turn my back on my people, and I shouldn't have turned my back on you."

 _ **I can't be queen. You could never rule as king. You would ruin my country.**_

 _That's right, Luigi._

 _It's okay, Luigi._

Luigi gripped the handle in his hand.

"And, Luigi, I'm sorry, because in truth…"

 **In truth, this was the end. You could have never been mine. Even if you were of royal blood.**

Luigi embraced his old flame.

"I _love y—"_

And stabbed her in the back.

" _Urk_! _Luigi! WHY?"_

And again, he thrusted the dagger. And again. And again, and he twisted it deep within his ex-lover's back. The strange mark on her ring finger had disappeared, and he knew she was gone. The pungent stench of blood filled Luigi's nose. He had killed the woman he had loved for so many years. Blood stained his clothes, contrasting with the green.

Soberly, Luigi knelt at Daisy's body. "No...No! This isn't! This can't be happening!" Luigi sobbed.

A dark aura began being emitted from Daisy's wounds, and the ground began to shake. And then it trembled. And then a piercing, screeching noise filled Luigi's ears.

 _Yes! Yes! YES!_

In a flash, two souls emerged from Luigi's body. Through the smoke he could see two bodies materialize. An eerie feeling filled Luigi.

"And, from one death, two were reborn!" Dimentio cried into the sky. He picked up the Chaos Heart, and began absorbing its power. It looked much smaller than Luigi had remembered from the wedding. It was merely the size of one of Dimentio's hands. "Ah, yes." He looked between Luigi and Mr. L. "That won't do, I have no use for _both_ of you, but I do for you together." And in an instant, recombined Luigi's and Mr. L's souls. "I suppose you two could share."

Everything began getting blurry, and Luigi lost consciousness.

 **A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and to those of you who have followed/favorited! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and I have a plan for this story, but also am open to suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Wilted Flower

Luigi awoke to a throbbing coming from the inside of his skull. It was a dull, yet all-encompassing pain. It was as if he had awoken from a night of heavy drinking, but with a far stronger effect. Slowly, as if he were twisting a kaleidoscope, his blurry vision formed different shapes. There was so much green. He shook his head. It blurred again. As he looked down, he could see his the tops of his shoes. Deep red stained the leather.

He was standing.

 _Huh? How..._

 _Welcome back._ The voice snickered.

Luigi couldn't help but jolt.

"Dimentio, he's up." His own mouth said.

"Ah, very good." The magician's fingers snapped. A wooden chair materialized. "Please, have a seat." At this moment, Luigi realized he was trembling more than usual. _Daisy...Did I really? How could I?_

 _It's all a means to an end, don't give it a second thought. She's been a thorn in your side...our side for years!_

"Ahahaha, having a _private conversation,_ are we?" Suddenly Dimentio's masked face was inches away from Luigi's. "It wasn't quite possible to merge you back to one being, so to say. It seems that the previous brainwashings and reversals of said brainwashings caused a split in your psyche."

Luigi put the heel of his hand to his head.

"And, my dears Mr. L and Luigi, I'm afraid you'll be sharing for the time being. You see, the prophecy calls for a _man_ in green, not men." Dimentio did a somersault in the air. "Be a dutiful ally to me, and you shall have a place in my perfect world. _Places,_ I suppose."

 _Where are we?_

 _Dimension D, it's a dimension he made. Supposedly being here makes us more powerful. I'm not so sure about all that._

 _How are you so calm? Didn't this clown betray you guys?_

 _Because it's either this or *snap* we die. You have no fucking clue what this guy is capable of._

 _Uhhh…_

 _Oh right._

 _We killed her._

Mr. L snorted. _You did. That wasn't me._

Luigi's heart dropped. The trembling intensified. Just as the worlds were trembling before their impending doom, it seemed Luigi's world was facing the same destruction.

"Now, unless you'd like me to get back in that head of yours, I suggest you speak aloud." Dimentio said, the cold undertone of his voice becoming more prominent. Mr. L had a point; Dimentio was not someone to anger.

"D-D-Daisy." The world tumbled out of Luigi's mouth. He never knew a word to hold so much pain. A name that brought warmth, now tainted with blood. He looked at his gloves, once white. Her blood.

"A small sacrifice for all we will inherit, my dear Luigi." Dimentio was at his side. His smile grew into a grin. "Don't you fret, since you have given up your dessert, you shall feast for the rest of your life! Don't you see, you could have _a million_ of the same woman in the new world if you so desire."

Too weak to feel any emotion, all Luigi could muster was to tremble. His vision remained spotty at best.

 _Say something._

 _What?_

 _You can't be silent, I'll help ya._

"You're right," Mr. L formed a small smile. "We deserve better."

Dimentio's smile flickered. "Yessss, you see? Marvelous. We will stay here and regain our strength, and then we shall find a truly magnificent and safe place to watch the destruction of these worlds. And today," he snapped his fingers, "We celebrate."

A grand table appeared slowly, as if rising from the floor of the dimension. And with flashes of light, different plates phased in. A juicy looking steak, potatoes, roasted horsetail, a meat pasta dish, and a plate of shrooms all appeared on lovely plates. Steam rose above the dishes. _We haven't eaten in so long, please, Luigi._ Luigi's stomach churned with nausea.

 _We can't._

 _Maybe *you* can't. Besides, you'll insult him if you don't. He's staring again._

"Wow," Mr. L breathed. "So much food."

"Let us begin our feast today!" And with another snap he created two wine glasses. "Tell me, what's your poison?"

"Red."

"Hmm? Ah, perhaps a merlot would suit you." And he filled the glasses halfway. "There's no rush, gentlemen, and you can have all you want. Today is to celebrate an end, and our new beginning!"

 _Go ahead, maybe it'll calm you down._

Luigi raised his glass and brought it to his lips. He took a sip and held it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

"Perhaps we can get you into clean clothes tonight." Dimentio said over his own glass. The smell of the dinner was enough to mask the smell of death, but the blood was still caked in throughout his entire outfit. On his overalls, shirt, gloves, shoes, you name it, there was at least a spattering of blood. Luigi nodded and finished his drink. "Eager, are we?" Dimentio snapped and refilled the glass. Luigi nodded once again.

"I look like a mess."

"Don't be shy like an insecure adolescent, have some food as well! We'll take care of your ensemble afterwards."

Mr. L filled the plate with the steak and side dishes. Luigi's hands trembled the entire time, the silver clanking against the china. Throughout the process, Dimentio watched, hands forming a steeple.

MML

When Mario returned home, he was met with a sudden wave of malaise. Something was wrong. The door creaked shut. _Luigi._ Something was wrong. _Luigi is gone._ Call it twin telepathy or intuition, but it was relentless. And it was almost always accurate.

"Luigi?" He called. Met with only a slight echo, he quickened his pace to the stairs. "Luigi?" It was a yell this time. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ Time seemed to slow down. _Tick._ His hand was on the doorknob. _Tick._ The door opened. _Tick._ He entered the room.

A stench filled his nostrils. Blood was on the floor.

"Luigi!" He screamed, running forward. Adrenaline rushed through his body. Behind the bed was a woman in an originally orange dress. It was stained with what was obviously blood. Her own blood, as she was clearly dead. "Daisy?" He murmured. _Luigi. Oh, why? He couldn't have...No! Was it him?_ Mario tried to steady his breathing as he fell to his knees. Futility, he tried to find the princess' pulse.

Of course there was none. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Oh, Grambi." He breathed. _How?_

Just last year she was dancing with his brother. She was glowing with vigor, an unmovable smile across her face. He couldn't help but recall rescuing her. How they shared a kiss but nothing more. How spunky and sassy she could be. How competitive she was at kart races and tennis matches. And how her people adored her, that underneath her tough exterior, she had a warm soul. She had become a sister to him. After removing his gloves, he ran his fingers through her bloody hair. But he found it had dried. "Daisy...I...I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." His fingers remained knotted in the middle of her auburn hair. Slowly, he removed his hand. "I promise to make this right." He closed her eyes with his fingers. Then he rose and placed Luigi's blanket over her.

Mario went to the bathroom to clean himself. He scrubbed at his hands under scalding water. _No no no no no no. Where is Luigi?_

 _I need to talk to Peach._

MML

Luigi was on his third glass of wine. Already he could feel the tension unraveling. So he was going to suddenly switch sides and destroy all existence! That's fine! That's no problem! That's—

 _Four glasses, huh?_

 _Yep._

 _Well, if it'll keep you from losing it…_

 _Psssch, already feelin sedated. Let's eat._

 _This is a good first step, Luigi!_

Dimentio eyed his dinner partner. "Enjoying the wine, are you?"

"Absolutely." He slurred between the L's.

"Very good, yes. I had hoped you would!"

Luigi cut off a piece of steak. "Mmmmmm," he purred, and resumed chewing.

"A ha ha ha, excellent. Now, Luigi. You're going to reach your full potential, at

Last!"

"Hmm?"

"You sell yourself so short, like you're an item on clearance. You're an absolute _gem,_ Luigi. You're the man in green, a fate-decider, a change-maker, and a go-getter. Yet, you've spent so much time lazing around. Yet, you thirst so desperately for adventure and recognition—"

"I—"

"Hush, dear, don't interrupt. I spent enough time in your mind to see the truth.

And as you've freed me, I'm going to free you."  
Luigi felt himself nodding. _What is he talking about?_

 _Are you serious right now?_

 _Yup._

 _So back in school you didn't do the bare minimum? You didn't constantly turn down opportunities? You exercised so regularly? You always did your best? You're known by name back home? Those toads have an ounce of respect for you? Your brother—_

 _I get it, I get it, jeez. You're a mean drunk._

 _Heh._

"When you've finished, I'll summon you some new clothes."

"Thanks, Dimentio."

 _Oh wow, this is weird._

 _Just go along with it._

 _Just go along with it._

Suddenly his head hurt much less.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and support thus far 3 Much love to all of you! Please let me know what you think, I'm open to constructive criticism.**

 _ **-Friend of Fawful**_


	6. Chapter 5: Baptism

**_A/N: Thank you to my kind reviewers and to those who followed/faved. Just to let you know, originally I'd put Luigi's thoughts italicized and underlined and Mr. L's just italicized. I think ffn edited it out, but hopefully it'll show up for this chapter._**

 _He looks…_

 _Hmm?_

 _Eh, who knows, he's wearing a mask._

Luigi couldn't help but stare at Dimentio; Mr. L was right, something seemed different about the magician. Now that Dimentio wasn't tormenting him at every turn, whispering disturbing wishes and causing what Luigi would describe as delusions, he didn't seem nearly as malicious. Somehow the mocking tone the jester had always sported had dissipated. The glint in his gold eye made the mask look far more merry. Paired with his large smile, the jester seemed to be glowing with mirth. Luigi swirled the wine in its glass without the intention of taking another sip.

"You're looking rather inebriated," Dimentio commented. The timbre of his voice seemed to change. It was as if the usual pitch of his voice had dropped down a few notes.

Luigi felt the corners of his lips curve up. "Just a lil."

"Perhaps once you've finished, you'd like to clean yourself," Dimentio took a bite of shrooms. "Then, I'll find something for you to wear."

Luigi nodded and scanned the room—dimension. Everything was a little fuzzy, and his stomach was full for the first time since the near-apocalypse. It didn't take much to satisfy his previously-starved body. The dimension seemed so artificial somehow. It held wilted greenery, and there was a touch of an echo with every word spoken. He couldn't help but remember the way Mr. L had painted the fallen Sammer Kingdom; how empty it was. His mind traveled to Count Bleck and Tippi—Lord Blumiere and Timpani. _Relax, I'm not the thought police._

 _It's just, their sacrifice is totally in vain. But they did it together...It just makes me think about Daisy. I loved her, I was sure I loved her. And I—_

 _Don't think about her, don't! You're gonna blow this. Besides, Bleck and Tippi would've died along with the rest of the worlds anyway. They just bought everyone more time. Just chill, how are you this worked up while this drunk?_

 _Do you trust him? Do you? Because, I don't know. I can't, right? But he's over there just like..._

 _I dunno...Just...ugh. Listen. Actually just listen this time. We have no choice but to go along with this bullshit. It's better that we play along, and really even if there's no way out, would seeing the creation of a perfect world be so terrible? Maybe your hero panties are getting in a twist, but I think you soiled those when you murdered your lover earlier. And yeah, that was you. Just remember, dark isn't always so bad._

There was a hesitation in Mr. L's argument. _Plus, blowing stuff up and smashing stuff can be fun._

 _WHAT? You're serious right now? You sound like a teenager! "Blowing up stuff?" "FUN?"_

 _Dead serious. Besides, you've always liked building and creating, and yet you do NOTHING with it. We can finally do things we want to and not worry about doing "good" and getting no recognition for it. Back at the clinic, didn't that sting?_

 _Yes._

"Where can I wash up?" Mr. L asked, quickly noticing that there had been a period of silence.

"I'll draw a bath and then bring your clothes. I must apologize, for I must depart shortly. I have projects to attend to in preparation for tomorrow; we have a _big_ day ahead of us."

"What are we—"

"All in due time!" Dimentio interrupted, smile growing impossibly large. Abruptly, he rose from his seat and Luigi did the same. The jester floated to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you faring, fair Luigi?"

Luigi couldn't help but be startled, but managed to somehow keep his balance. "Hah, I'm better than I was before." It wasn't a lie.

"Care to unwind with a warm bath?"

"I-I yes. Please."

With great clamor, the dimension began to table began to fall apart. Luigi had never seen wood splinter in such a dramatic way. Slowly, but surely the wood prickled upwards. It was like watching someone bash a violin against a wall in slow motion. Dishes crashed to the floor and disappeared before they could shatter. The gloved hand atop Luigi's shoulder began to tremble. Luigi found himself wondering if Dimentio could have absorbed his tremor. The mischievous glint disappeared from Dimentio's eye, and his smile flickered once more. And then the floor split and a chasm formed. Water trickled in, coming from seemingly nowhere. The greenery seemed to turn brown and shrivel and was reflected in the water.

Dumbly, Luigi stared into the murky-looking water.

"I've finished the bathroom, and the bedroom is just behind those curtains."

"Woah."

Dimentio took a bow. "If you find this impressive, I assure that this is just the hors d'oeuvres of what I can create." Without another word, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. A ringing filled Luigi's ears as he stripped down, out of his bloody clothes. Slowly, he entered the steamy bath water. His wounds stung. Releasing a slow breath, he dipped the back of his head into the water. He was now in a backfloat position. Even with his ears submerged, the ringing would not cease.

" _ **So, tell me this story about your adventure." Daisy had said. Following The-Almost-End, the two plumbers and two princesses had sat together for tea. All Daisy was aware of was the fact that the trio had been missing for weeks, and that Peach had been kidnapped again.**_

 _ **And Mario and Peach began to fill her in. Peach had done most of the talking, and Mario would support her stories. Luigi stared at a painting on the wall, trying to ground himself. It was an image of Peach and Mario. In it, Peach was bending down to kiss Mario on the nose. It was painted shortly after one of the more recent encounters with Bowser.**_

" _ **And when did you meet back up with Luigi?" Daisy asked.**_

 _ **The room went silent. A ringing filled Luigi's ears. Heat creeped up Luigi's neck as he felt all eyes on him. "This should be good." Mr. L had said in Luigi's mind.**_

 _ **Mario had cleared his throat. "We met back up in The Underwhere of all places."**_

 _ **Luigi slowly looked up at Daisy. The princess of Sarasaland had opened her mouth again. "Aha ha ha, are you ashamed of yourself, Dear Luigi?"**_

 _ **Luigi shook his head to himself, and clapped his hands together. "That's right!" He rubbed the back of his neck in a more 'Luigi-esque' style, before adding, "Can we get more of these biscuits? I'm-a so hungry."**_

 _ **He couldn't help but notice how Daisy avoided his gaze.**_

 _ **Daisy in her orange dress.**_

 _ **Daisy in her racing outfit.**_

 _ **Daisy in her bathing suit.**_

 _ **Daisy holding his hand.**_

 _ **Daisy wearing no clothes.**_

 _ **Daisy sleeping next to him.**_

 _ **Daisy looking fearful.**_

 _ **Daisy cold and lifeless on the floor.**_

MML

Luigi was in a luxurious bed. He was aware of his body being surrounded by warmth and comfort. The room was silent, and he had no recollection of going into it. His surroundings were dark, and for a moment he wondered if he could've been at home. For the first time since his return from the final battle, he felt warm and safe. _How is that even possible?_

 _Because I know how you feel, too. And you're not alone anymore._

 _You were there with me through all of that too. You tormented me just as much._

 _It's not like I could speak freely. It's more complicated than you apparently realize, but I'm supposed to be a part of Dimentio's will. If I weren't playing d-man's advocate for him, what do you think he'd do to me._

Luigi snapped his fingers.

 _Exactly._

Luigi's headache returned.

 _I've known you our whole life, Luigi. We were destined to do more than play second banana to Mario for all eternity. We're more than the green-wearing guy whose name nobody can bother to remember. We were destined for greatness. There's a prophecy literally written about us. Sure, Dimentio is using us. He'll probably try to kill us once we're no longer useful. But hey...can you really go back to your old life after you've committed a murder? Especially the murder of such a beloved political figure?_

 _I…_

 _You can't. You tried being the nice guy. Years and years of trying. You never got any recognition for all of the good you did. Time after time, we were left in the dust while Mario rode off into the sunset. How many times have you been called a coward? How many times have you been called lazy? Is all the mockery worth it? Are any of those toads back home really worth protecting?_

"I…Just want to go to sleep." Luigi mumbled. "I want to wake up from this nightmare."

 _Too bad you had to wish for some excitement when things were going pretty well, huh?_

Luigi glared into the darkness. _Shut up._


End file.
